


Sweet

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is home after his ordeal in the jungle, and Jack is playing nursemaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Daniel watched Jack fuss with a fair amount of amusement. It was sweet…in a disturbingly single minded way. It had been three days. Three days and Jack had scarcely let him out of his sight. Okay, so getting captured by psychopaths with a need to torture their prisoners twice in three months rather brought out the nurturer in the man everyone else saw as a gruff Air Force Colonel.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?”

“Stop.”

Jack looked at him like he had no idea what Daniel was talking about.

“I don’t need a nursemaid.”

Jack scowled at him. “You’re hurt.”

Daniel held out his hand. “Come here.”

While Jack had been attentive and demanding and it was sweet, he hadn’t touched Daniel in the three days since they’d gotten back. He’d held him there in the forest while they waited for Burke, but since then, little more than a peck on the cheek and the random brushing of fingers over skin as he adjusted blankets and helped Daniel change.

He’d only been here, in Jack’s bed, in Jack’s home for the last 24 hours, since Janet had finally let him go. She was concerned, but Jack was…obsessed. He came slowly, not taking Daniel’s hand, but sinking onto the bed beside him. “What?”

Daniel captured his hand and brought it to his mouth. “I’m fine. I’m resting comfortably. I’m safe and I’m here. Right here.”

Jack didn’t pull his hand away, but he didn’t meet Daniel’s eyes either. “I know.” He said it softly as Daniel kissed his fingertips.

“Do you? You’ve hardly looked at me. You slept in the guest room…in your own house.”

“You need your rest.”

“I need you.”

“Daniel.” It was half growled and Jack did pull his hand free. “I’ve been thinking.”

Daniel groaned and adjusted himself, crossing his arms.

“No…you need to listen this time.”

“I always listen to you Jack.”

Jack snorted and crossed his arms in a mimic of Daniel’s pose. “Yeah, right. That’s why every time I try to do the right thing, you manage to seduce me instead.”

“The ‘right’ thing, Jack?”

Jack scowled and stood to pace away. “This…I should never have let us…get this far…”

Daniel raised an eyebrow and watched him move toward the door and back again. He knew this panic, had seen it before…in fact, it had been this exact same panic that had led to _this_ in the first place. Which wasn’t to say that it wouldn’t have happened eventually anyway, but Daniel’s capture by hostile aliens had precipitated something of a breakdown for Jack…kinda like the one he was having now.

“Daniel…” He was sure there was supposed to be more, but Jack stopped.

“Jack.” Daniel responded, waiting.

“We have to stop.”

“The pacing? I agree. It’s tiring.”

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“It’s killing me, Daniel.”

Daniel nodded. “I know…but tell me honestly Jack…if we called it off…if we stopped….would you feel any differently? Would it make the next time easier?”

“Next time?” Jack stalked back toward him. “Next time? No. Just. No.”

Daniel smirked because that was the response he’d expected. “That’s what I thought.” He pushed the blankets off and sat up, moving to get up.

“Daniel…don’t…you need…”

Daniel held up his hand and put his feet on the floor. “I know what I need, Colonel. And right now that includes kissing you, and going to the bathroom.”

His injured leg didn’t so much support his weight as it rebelled loudly and painfully as he shifted his other foot forward. Jack was at his side instantly, supporting him, his arm sliding around Daniel’s waist. Daniel turned to him and pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek, before turning enough to kiss his mouth. “Daniel.” It was whispered, still half denial…and yet half admission.

“Bathroom.” Daniel whispered back, shuffling forward. He was grateful for the nearness of the little room, and his lack of modesty as Jack shifted to stand behind him and support his weight while he took care of his need. Jack felt solid and warm against him, his hands on Daniel’s hips, his lips brushing the back of his neck.

They stood that way long after Daniel had finished, until Daniel’s leg started to really ache and he started to worry Jack would have to carry him. He reached to flush and felt Jack inhale and pull back. Slowly, Daniel turned to face him, pulling Jack’s hands around behind him, leaning forward against his chest. His kiss was soft, teasing, and they moved until Jack was against the wall.

“Now…you said something about seducing you?” Daniel whispered.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Jack asked as Daniel felt him give in, the tension draining from his body.

“Well…it is your turn.” Daniel whispered wickedly. “I’ve had my share for a while.” There was that flicker of anger/fear/desire across Jack’s features…then Jack was kissing him, pulling at his lips until Daniel opened and let him in.

“Bed?”

“Please.” Daniel clung to him as they made their way, and didn’t let go once they’d made it. “Stay.”

Jack made a face as he pulled the blankets up over Daniel. “I should—“

“Stay. You should stay. With me. In bed.”

Daniel had his hands again, and Jack shook his head. “Okay…yeah Daniel…okay.”

Jack backed off enough to ease out of his shoes and move around to the other side of the bed. Daniel yawned as Jack’s body slid in beside him, his hand slipping under the sheet to rest somewhat possessively over the bandages on his leg. It was sweet. The way Jack tried so hard to take care of him. Sweet…in a disturbingly single minded sort of way.

Daniel chuckled and kissed him, lightly on the forehead. Crisis averted. Panic set aside. Daniel yawned again and murmured, “We’ll have to get to the seduction later…I’m really tired…”


End file.
